The Recolonization Of Earth
by Blackmask666
Summary: Steven Universe must face his biggest test yet… as he faces old enemies from long ago… and new foes as well… will he be able to stop this crisis? Or will he fall to his enemies feet… as they walk on the Earth, hoping that their plan will work. In this Suspensful, adventurous, and thrilling new Fan fiction by Blackmask666. Rated T for Violence


**Recolonization Of Earth**

 **Author's note:**

This is a fan fiction of the show Steven Universe. Nothing in this fan fiction is canon in the comics or the show. This is an AU (Alternative Universe) where Steven Universe mastered all his abilities and discovered new ones as well. This fan fiction is my original idea, some parts of this fan fiction is based on theories. The theories are not confirmed in the show or comics. This fan fiction will contain multiple chapters and it will not be scraped or forgotten. With that being said, let's start the story and I hope you have a wonderful time reading!

 **Introduction**

In the temple of The Crystal Gems, there lies a boy named Steven Universe. Now this boy is not your average kid… he is the son of Rose Quarts, the leader of The Rebellion and the protector of Earth. Now he has to follow in his mother's footsteps, but in his own certain way, but he is not alone, he has the help of Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Lapis, Peridot, and his magical pet Lion. And now… He must face his biggest test yet… as he faces old enemies from long ago… and new foes as well… will he be able to stop this crisis? Or will he fall to his enemies feet…

 **Chapter 1: A Vision…**

After another day of helping out the citizens of Beach City, Steven sits in the kitchen having a bowl of cereal. He looks outside the window. "Beautiful Night… can see the full moon and all the stars." He yawns, then continues eating.

Amethyst's room door lights up and she steps out. "Hey Dude! What are you eating?" she walks towards him and the door behind her closes.

"Just cereal, I would make myself some real food, but I'm too tired and lazy…" he finishes eating.

Amethyst laughs and sits on the kitchen counter. "You sound like me!"

Steven smiles and gets off his chair, then he takes his cereal bowl and goes over to the sink and starts washing his spoon and bowl. "I've been on my feet since this morning, all I wanted to do is go for a walk, but some people around Beach City needed my help with things. Not that I don't mind it, but sometimes work can get pretty long… and there's a limit to it, and today I went over that limit. Now I'm completely exhausted…" he yawns again.

"Well maybe you'll get a day off tomorrow, and if you do, you can sleep as much as you want! That's my plan for tomorrow as well" Amethyst gets off the kitchen counter and walk towards the temple door. "Well I'm heading to bed, if you need anything just ask anytime. Goodnight Steven!"

"Goodnight Amethyst!"

The temple door lights up purple and opens, Amethyst steps inside and the door closes behind her.

"I should head to sleep as well…" he finishes doing the dishes and heads to his room. He changes into his pajamas and shuts off the lights. He heads over to his bed and lays down, he yawns again. "I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow…" he closes his eyes.

About an hour later…

"huh…? Something seems different… am I sleeping still…? Because it feels like I'm standing up… I should open my eyes…" he opens his eyes, only to be looking through the eyes of a homeworld gem in a space ship, currently looking at Earth on a screen in front of them. "huh? Where am I?" he looks down and sees he's in a completely different body that's green and has limb enhancers. "Am I Peridot? No… this Peridot is wearing different clothes and the gem is placed on her right arm... and… why can't I move…" suddenly, the body moves on it's own, and it presses a button on the control pad in the ship, and it launches a green solid sphere heading to Earth. "Wait… have I seen that before…?"

Suddenly, Steven wakes up. "Woah…" He sits up on his bed. "What was that about… and why did it…" he looks out his window close to his bed, and sees nothing but the full moon and the stars. "hmm…" he lays back down in his bed. "it's probably nothing…" he yawns and closes his eyes, and starts sleeping.

As morning comes, the birds outside the temple house chirp, as the sun peaks it's way through blue sky, they become one with light.

Steven wakes up and looks at the ceiling. "Well so much for that 'sleep as much as you want!' plan..." He gets out of bed and puts on his usual clothes, then he heads downstairs and into the bathroom. He washes his face to wake himself up even more, then he heads out, and goes to the kitchen. "oh, I forgot to brush my teeth last night… dang it…" he quickly makes a bowl of cereal and sits down in the kitchen. He starts eating.

The temple door lights up and opens, and Pearl steps out. "Good morning Steven" She walks over to him.

Steven looks at Pearl. "Oh, Good morning!" he continues eating.

Pearl takes a seat beside Steven. "So what's your plan for today Steven?"

Steven swallows down his food before speaking. "Well… I was thinking of paying Peridot and Lapis a visit, Its been a few days since I last saw them. Would you like to come?"

"I think I'll stay here, I'm going to practice on my sword skills today!" Pearl smiles.

Steven looks at Pearl and smiles. 'Should I tell her about my weird dream last night…? Nah, I'm sure it's fine.' He finishes eating and picks up the bowl and goes to the sink, he starts washing the dishes. "I'll probably head over to the barn in a few minutes, so if you need me, I'll be over there"

"Okay Steven, stay safe, and don't catch a cold!" she gets up and heads to the warp pad. "I'm off to practice! Bye Steven!"

"See you later Pearl!"

Pearl teleports out of the temple.

Steven finishes washing the dishes. "Okay, time to brush my teeth!" he heads to the bathroom. He opens the door and steps inside, he goes over to the mirror and starts brushing his teeth. 'I can't get over that dream… there was something about it that just felt… off…' he spits into the sink and rinses his mouth with water. He heads out the bathroom and goes over to the front door. He heads outside and shuts the door behind him. "hmm… maybe I'll go get a donut first!" he walks down the steps and begins walking to The Big Donut.

Meanwhile at The Barn…

Peridot works on a little robonoid inside the Barn on a homemade work bench. "hmm…" she takes a tiny screwdriver and begins tightening the bolts. "almost done…" she finishes tightening up the bolts. "now… let's see if you work…" she walks over to a corner of the Barn and takes out the tablet Steven gave her a long time ago, and walks back to the work bench. She places the tablet on the countertop, and takes the little marble sized robonoid, and places it on top of the tablet. She looks at the tablet in silence. Then the tablet turns on, and an AI that looks and sounds exactly like Peridot takes over the whole device, and appears just as a head in the middle of the screen. "Hello, I'm the Peridot AI, But you can just call me Peridot. I'm made to gather information and take control the devices I'm placed on. Nice to meet you master." The AI looks at Peridot.

"hmm…" Peridot looks at the AI with a serious look. "Peridot, call Steven."

"Function Unavailable. Connect to Wi-Fi."

"Connect to Wi-Fi? But didn't I make my own internet signal?" she turns around and looks at her homemade Wi-Fi signal. It's all damaged and has large bite marks. She groans in frustration. "that clod of a lion…" she looks back at the AI. "Peridot, Power down."

"As you wish." The tablet shuts off.

Peridot takes the little robonoid off the tablet. And sets it down on the countertop. "Yes! It's a success! Hey Lapis I did it!" she yells at lapis inside the Barn

Lapis lays down outside on top of the truck looking at the sky. "Cool."

"Lapis! Peridot!" Steven yells to them as he runs towards the Barn.

"Steven!" says Lapis and Peridot as they look at his direction. Peridot runs out the Barn, and Lapis flies down off the truck and stands beside Peridot. Steven runs up to Peridot and Lapis and hugs them.

"Hi Steven!" Lapis smiles.

"Greetings Steven!" Peridot smiles as well.

Steven let's go and looks at them. "Its been a while since I saw you two, so how's it going?"

"everything is still the same as it is! Lapis lays down outside, and I work on other projects, Oh! Steven! I need to show you something!" Peridot runs inside the Barn.

Steven smiles, then walks inside the Barn with Lapis.

Peridot goes over to Steven holding her tablet and little robonoid. "Check this out!" he places the little robonoid on the tablet.

Steven and Lapis looks at the tablet.

The tablet turns on with Peridot's AI. "Hello, I'm the Peridot AI." The AI looks at Steven. "Greetings Steven!" the AI smiles.

"Woah…" Steven looks at the tablet in amazement.

"The AI can answer your questions in a matter of seconds and it can find any information on any device it's connected to! But… since it's not connected to a Wi-Fi network, it can only find info on the tablet. But this AI has a lot of potential" Peridot smiles.

Steven looks at Peridot with star eyes. "It's so awesome!"

Peridot looks away from Steven and blushes a little with a smile. "Heh heh." She then takes the little robonoid off the tablet and sets it down on the countertop.

"So Steven, are you doing anything today?" Lapis says with her arms crossed, looking at Steven.

Steven turns around and looks at Lapis. "hmm… not really, and I bet I won't have a gem mission today. Why?"

"I was wondering if you can stay here today, it's been kind of quiet around here… and boring."

"Sure! I don't mind, better yet I'll stay here tonight! I haven't slept here since…" he remembers the last time he stayed there, Lapis just unfused with Jasper that day. He quickly changes his response. "Since… Peridot moved in the Barn"

Lapis smiles. "Cool, but… there's not much entertainment around here…" she looks around in the Barn.

Peridot looks at Steven. "Unless you like to watch Camp Pining Hearts!"

"I'll pass on that, thank you" Steven chuckles, then his stomach starts rumbling. "Oh boy.. I'm starting to get hungry... would you two like to go for a walk?" Steven looks over at Peridot and Lapis.

Lapis smiles. "Why walk when you can fly?" her wings spread out behind her back, the water from her wings glisten in the sunlight.

Peridot grabs a trash can lid and stands on it, lifting herself up using her metal powers. Hovering beside Lapis.

Steven looks at them in amazement. "Ooh… you two are so cool!"

Lapis and Peridot smile. Then Lapis flies above Steven, she grabs his arms and flies out the Barn. Peridot follows right behind them.

Steven looks around while holding onto Lapis, all three of them gliding throughout the sky. "Woah…" he starts to smile and laugh. "This is awesome! Woo!"

Lapis chuckles and Peridot smiles, both of them starting to have fun.

Steven looks down at Beach City, from far away he can see The Big Donut. "Ooo, can we stop there?"

Lapis looks down and sees where Steven wants to go. "Of course" she changes her direction and fly's towards The Big Donut. Peridot follows right behind them. Lapis gets close to the ground and lets go of Steven, he safely lands in front of the shop, Peridot lands beside Steven as well as Lapis.

Steven looks at both of them. "That was fun! We should do that more often" Peridot and Lapis smile. All of them walk Into the store and Steven runs up to the counter.

"Hey Steven!" Sadie smiles.

"Sup." Lars says in a lazy tone.

"Who's your friends?" Sadie looks over at Peridot and Lapis.

"Oh! This is Lapis and Peridot" he looks over at both of them. "And you two, meet Lars and Sadie!"

"Hi" Lapis looks over at them and smiles.

"Greetings" Peridot waves one single time.

Sadie waves. "Hello" she looks down at Steven. "So what will it be today Steven?"

"Hmm…" He scratches his head. "Uhh… let's try the Gooey Galore with the strawberry filling"

"Coming right up!" Sadie starts to make the donut. "Something different today huh, you usually order the Mix-Up Package"

"Well I feel like trying something new today, maybe sometimes change can be for the better, you never know"

"Yeah, I agree with you on that one" Almost finished making the donut.

Sour Cream walks in the store with a handful of pink papers. "Hey Steven"

Steven looks back and sees Sour Cream. "Hi Sour Cream!"

Lars stands up straight and gets a little nervous. "Hi Sour Cream! How's it going!"

Sour Cream walks up to the counter. "Nothin' much, I was wondering if I can put some of these papers here"

Lars gives an immediate answer. "Of course go right ahead!"

Sour Cream walks over to the board. "Thanks." He starts to hang up a couple papers.

Steven walks over to him. "What are the papers for?"

"Oh! I'm having this big rave at the beach tonight, you should come, there's going to be lots of people dancing and hanging out over there. And I bought a couple boxes of glow sticks not to long ago, so here's hoping I don't run out tonight" he chuckles.

Lapis and Peridot walk up beside Steven.

"What is this, 'Rave'…? Is it a human event?" Peridot looks up at Sour Cream.

"Oh Yeah, Sour Cream, this is Peridot and Lapis, their my friends" Steven smiles.

Sour Cream looks at both of them. "Oh, hello! And a Rave is when all these people show up and dance to loud music with glow sticks, I'm the DJ that runs these events"

Lapis looks at him puzzled. "Glow.. sticks…?"

Sour Cream digs in his pockets. "Yeah, these things" he pulls out a Blue and Green glow stick and gives them to Peridot and Lapis. "A Rave is a really cool event, I bet you two never been to one before have you?"

Peridot looks fascinated at the green glow stick she has in her hand. "ooh…"

Lapis looks at hers, then looks at Sour Cream. "I never been to a human event before."

Steven looks up at Lapis. "Then you're going to love this one! If you two want, I'll take you over there tonight"

Lapis looks unsure. "hmm… I don't know…"

Peridot looks at Steven. "If this 'Rave' is interesting as it sounds… then I don't mind observing it."

Steven looks up at Lapis with a smile.

Lapis sighs then smiles. "Alright, I'll go with you two."

"Yeah!" Steven closes his eyes and smiles wide.

Sour Cream chuckles. "Well, see you guys tonight than, later" he walks out the store.

Steven opens his eyes and waves at Sour Cream. "Bye!"

Sadie puts the donut in a bag. "Your donut's done Steven" she rests the bag on the counter.

"Thank you Sadie! Oh and, are you coming to the rave tonight?" Steven grabs the bag.

"Nah, I'm going to stay home and watch some TV, my favorite show is on tonight"

"Ah, okay! What about you Lars?"

"Meh, I rather stay home." Lars goes back into his lazy stance and tone.

"Well okay, you two have fun! I'll swing by tomorrow. Bye you two!" Steven heads out the door. Lapis and Peridot follow right behind him.

"See ya Steven" Sadie waves.

"Later." Lars leans back into his chair and closes his eyes.

Steven goes over to a nearby bench and sits down, Lapis and Peridot sit down beside him. He takes out his donut and begins to eat it.

Peridot looks at Steven. "is that the 'donut'…?"

Steven looks at Peridot. "Yep, I would let you take a bite, but you have to talk to Amethyst first"

"How come?" Peridot looks confused.

"Because she knows some stuff… Its uncomfortable for me to talk about it" he softly chuckles and continues eating.

The wind picks up, and the tree behind them starts flowing in the summer wind, birds fly by and the waves from the beach can be faintly heard.

Steven finishes his donut and leans back in his seat. "Ahh… relaxing, isn't it?"

Lapis leans back as well and closes her eyes. "Yeah…"

Peridot looks at both of them. "Hmm…" she looks forward, closes her eyes and leans back, she slightly smiles. "Ah…"

Steven opens one eye and looks at Peridot and smiles, then closes his eye.

Meanwhile at The Temple…

Amethyst goes out the Temple door. "Yo Ste-man, you here?" she goes over to the fridge and takes out an ice cold soda, she opens it and starts drinking it. 'Guess he headed out early."

Garnet warps inside the Temple and sees Amethyst. "Amethyst, you need to come with me."

Amethyst stops drinking and looks at Garnet. "Okay, I'm coming" she puts the soda back in the fridge and hurries over to Garnet on the wrap pad. Then both of them warp over to The Kindergarten, Pearl is fighting with a gem monster below. Garnet and Amethyst jump down and helps out Pearl. They poof the monster in no time, then Garnet bubbles it and taps it, as it wraps back to the Temple.

"Hey P, so is that all you two needed help with? You could've handled it"

Pearl looks at Amethyst. "That gem monster was not the reason we brought you here, it was just an inconvenience… but, when I was practicing at The Ruins, I saw a meteor heading this way and I was concerned. It might've been a ship because of the color, but I'm not too sure… but we're checking this place out just to make sure."

"Okay, let's do this thing Then!"

All of them start looking for the impact of the meteor.

Meanwhile, back at the boardwalk.

Steven's phone vibrates in his pocket. "Gah!" he opens his eyes as he gets startled by the sudden vibration. Peridot and Lapis opens their eyes and looks at Steven. He grabs his phone and sees a text message from Sour Cream. 'Hey Dude, so that party is happening at 6 tonight, I forgot to tell you that." Steven exhales in relief and puts the phone back in his pocket.

Peridot looks at Steven in a confused way. "So, this 'Rave'… is it something that happens often?"

"Yep!" Steven looks at Peridot. "Sour Cream makes them mostly every month, I actually never been to one before without Connie or the Gems."

Lapis looks at Steven. "We actually… never been to a human event before..."

"Well I'm sure both of you will have fun there! People who usually go to these events are so cool, and they're nice too! …well, almost all of them… Kevin."

"Who's that?" Lapis asks.

"Somebody not worth the time to explain. Anyways, these types of people who usually go there are dressed up really cool, some of them wear backward hat's, expensive shoes, sunglasses. Then there's the other people that wear a hoodie, black pants, and have piercings."

"Pier… cings…?" Peridot says in a confused manner.

"Yeah, somewhere on their body, they have piercings, whether it's an earring, nose or lip piercings, or a tongue ring. They're pretty sparkly as well."

"Well, we don't look like that… we'll just be standing out in the open with our bright clothes…" Lapis explains.

"Hmm… well we still have a few hours before the party starts, so how bout we go get you two some party clothes? Dad gave me some money the other day, and I can buy whatever I want." Steven gets off the bench and looks at Peridot and Lapis with a smile.

Peridot gets off the bench with excitement. "Yeah! Let's dress up like the 'Cool' humans!"

Lapis gets up from the bench, she smiles. "Okay, let's get going."

Steven jumps up. "Yay! Let's go shopping!"

All three of them start walking over to the nearest clothes store.

Meanwhile at the Kindergarten.

Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet find the impact where the "Meteor" landed.

Pearl looks at the hole in confusion. "Its not there… it must be mobile somewhere…" she gets out her spear, and all three of them start looking around for the unknown object.

A few minutes later, they spot it.

Amethyst points at it. "There it is! Wait… that looks like…"

Pearl looks closer at it. "It's a… green robonoid…? But, how? Peridot can't send these from Earth… and even if that happens, why would she do it…?"

The little robonoid starts moving away from them, they start to follow it.

"What does this little guy want anyways?" Amethyst says as she looks at it in confusion.

"Its objective is unknown, but that's why were following it." Garnet explains.

"Okay, but it better not take forever"

All of them still following the small slow robonoid.


End file.
